


Sleep is (not) for the weak

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie needed a hug and she got it, F/M, Fictober 2020, Soft Ellick, Soft Nick Torres, Stressed out Ellie Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 17: “Give me a minute or an hour”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sleep is (not) for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't given up yet and one day, one day I'll finish all 31 prompts I promise (No promise on when and how long it would take tho)

“Ellie, you need to sleep” Nick suggested gently walking up to Ellie, who was sitting at the dinning table working on an essay.

_“Give me a minute or an hour”_ She answered nonchalantly, but exhaustion was evident in her voice.

Nick sighed, placed his hands onto Ellie's shoulder and started to gently massage them.

Ellie's fast typing halted for a second, and when it resumed, it was in a slower pace. She exhaled heavily as Nick continued to rub at the knots in her shoulders, her typing slowing down more and eventually coming to a stop after several minutes.

Nick smiled with satisfaction feeling Ellie relaxing under his touch, “Wanna go to sleep now?”

“But my essay..” Ellie tried to resist weakly with her hands placed limply on the keyboard. She could feel her strength slipping away along with the tension in her shoulders with each of Nick’s gentle squeeze.

“Baby, you still have tomorrow. You’re apparently over tired and this is not gonna be good for your essay quality” Nick rubbed her shoulders affectionately and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “it’s okay to rest first”

Ellie sighed and went on to save her document before shutting off her laptop, “I guess you’re right” she mumbled.

“I am” Nick replied cockily, and pressed another kiss onto Ellie’s head, “now come on, let’s go sleep”

When Ellie didn’t move from her chair, Nick looked down only to find Ellie crying silently.

“Oh baby” Nick moved to kneel in front of Ellie and pulled her forward so he could wrap her up in his arms, “it’s okay Ellie, it’s okay”

Ellie felt like her tiredness and bottled-up stress was pouring out along with her tears, she couldn’t stop herself from sobbing into Nick’s shoulder anymore.

Nick knew he had to let Ellie cry this out, as much as it made his heart constrict painfully. He rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down Ellie's back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

When Ellie's sobs subsided and her breathing evened out, sighed in relief that she's not crying anymore but his heart was still aching at the way Ellie cried herself to sleep.

Carefully maneuvering Ellie into his arms so he could stand up slowly carrying her, Nick kissed her forehead once more walking into their bedroom.

“Good night Ellie, I got you” Whispered Nick when he got them settled under the covers, with Ellie curled up against his chest sleeping peacefully.


End file.
